1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic photographing apparatus arranged to obtain a tomographic image of a given portion of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as an ophthalmic photographing apparatus arranged to obtain a tomographic image of a given portion of an examinee's eye in a non-invasive method, there is known an optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus using low coherent light. In this kind of ophthalmic photographing apparatus, scanning with measurement light two-dimensionally in a direction orthogonal to a depth direction allows for obtainment of a three-dimensional image (3D image) of the eye (see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2008-29467).
When three-dimensionally photographing the eye by using the ophthalmic photographing apparatus described above, favorable photographing cannot be sometimes performed because of a comparatively long photographing time, movement of the eye during photographing, or other reasons. Thus, in the conventional apparatus, an accumulated image of the three-dimensional image in the depth direction is displayed together with graphics of the three-dimensional image on the monitor in order to check the quality of the three-dimensional image.
However, it is difficult for an inexperienced examiner to judge whether the eye has moved during the three-dimensional image obtainment even if he/she looks at the accumulated image or the graphics of the three-dimensional image (especially when the eye has locally moved). Thus, re-photographing is sometimes not performed even though the image is actually insufficient for diagnosis and analysis.